visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Aimer
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Aimer (エメ) *'Posición:' Cantante, letrista, compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 09 de julio de 1990 *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Kumamoto, Japón *'Signo:' Géminis *'Enlaces:''' **Página Oficial **Twitter oficial **Perfil oficial **Perfil oficial Sony Music **Youtube oficial **Youtube VEVO oficial **Wikipedia japonesa Biografía Aimer (エメ Eme) es una cantante y letrista japonesa, nacida el 9 de julio de 1990 en Kumamoto, y está firmada para SME Records y administrada por agehasprings. Su nombre proviene del verbo "Aimer" en francés que significa "amar". Su nombre real es desconocido.Su debut fue en septiembre de 2011 con el single "Rokutousei no Yoru / Kanashimi wa Aurora ni / TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR". Historia Debido a la influencia de sus padres, ella estuvo rodeada de música desde una edad muy temprana. Comenzó a componer canciones con el piano y la guitarra y comenzó a escribir letras en inglés. A la edad de 15 años, perdió la voz por un desafortunado accidente, sin embargo, mientras se recuperaba, adquirió su distintiva voz ronca. Aimer se asoció con el grupo "Agehasprings", que ha trabajado, producido o proporcionado música para varios artistas, incluidos Yuki, Mika Nakashima, Flumpool, Superfly, Yuzu y Genki Rockets.4 En 2011, su carrera musical comenzó en serio. En mayo de 2011, lanzaron el álbum conceptual Your favorite things. Cubrió numerosas obras de divulgación, incluyendo obras en diversos géneros como el jazz y la música occidental del país. La portada del número 1 se basó en "Poker Face" de Lady Gaga, y fue la primera canción en aparecer en la lista de álbumes principales para la categoría de jazz en iTunes Store. El álbum alcanzó el número 2. El 7 de septiembre de 2011, debutó para Defstar Records, con la canción "Rokutousei no Yoru", que fue seleccionada por Fuji TV como el tema final de la serie de anime 2011 No. 6.5 "Rokutousei no Yoru" registró su clasificación más alta en número 9 en la tabla de distribución de música de Recochoku.6 El segundo sencillo fue lanzado el 14 de diciembre de 2011. "Re:pray / Sabishikute Nemurenai Yoru wa" alcanzó el número 1 en el sitio de descarga de Mora music.7 La canción "Re: pray" fue elegida como el 29º tema final para el anime Bleach. El sencillo incluye una versión de "Poker Face" de Lady Gaga. La canción apareció previamente en Your Favorite Things de Aimer, un álbum de tapa que fue lanzado durante su época independiente. El 22 de febrero de 2012, lanzó su tercer sencillo, "Yuki no Furumachi / Fuyu no Diamond", que tenía el tema de "invierno" en todas las pistas. El 11 de mayo de 2012, Aimer lanzó un sencillo digital llamado "Hoshikuzu Venus". Este sencillo estaba destinado a ser el tema principal y la música de fondo del drama "Sasaki Nozomi, Koi nante Zeitaku ga Watashi ni Ochite Kuru no daro ka ?". Este drama se emitió el 16 de abril de 2012. El 15 de agosto, Aimer lanzó su cuarto sencillo, "Anata ni Deawanakereba: Kasetsu Toka / Hoshikuzu Venus", que incluía una versión de "Breaking Up Is Hard to Do" de Neil Sedaka. La primera pista de este single "Anata ni Deawanakereba: Kasetsu Toka" es una canción final de la serie de anime de Fuji TV Natsuyuki Rendezvous. El 20 de marzo de 2013, Aimer lanzó el sencillo "RE: I AM", que se utilizó como tema final para el penúltimo episodio de Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Según una entrevista, el título de la canción "es un anagrama de su nombre (Aimer), y tiene el significado de desglosar una palabra y construirla en otra". octavo sencillo "Brave Shine" de Aimer, apareció como el segundo tema de apertura del anime Fate / stay night: Unlimited Blade Works, y fue lanzado el 3 de junio de 2015. Otra canción, "Last Stardust", que también era un candidato para la apertura, aparece como una canción insertada en el episodio #20. El 18 de agosto de 2016, Aimer anunció su 4to álbum de estudio especial Daydream que se lanzará el 21 de septiembre y presenta canciones de colaboración entre ella y artistas populares como Taka (ONE OK ROCK), Yojiro Noda (RADWIMPS), TK (Ling tosite sigure) , Chelly (EGOIST), Takahito Uchisawa (androp), Hiroyuki Sawano, Sukima Switch y Mao Abe. Taka, además, produjo cuatro nuevas canciones para este álbum, mientras que TK proporcionó dos. También incluye el tema final de Kōtetsujō no Kabaneri realizado en colaboración con chelly (EGOIST) y Hiroyuki Sawano y más para 13 pistas en total. El álbum fue lanzado en tres versiones: un CD + Blu-ray limitado (Tipo-A), una edición limitada de CD + DVD (Tipo-B) y una edición regular de solo CD. La canción "Falling Alone" se usó como pista principal y fue lanzada previamente como su décimo single digital como avance del álbum. El 20 de agosto de 2016, Aimer reveló su rostro por primera vez en Music Station con la canción "Chouchou Musubi". Tras el anuncio de su 4º álbum Daydream, Aimer realizó la canción final en la Temporada 5 de la serie de anime Natsume Yūjin-Chō, "Akane Sasu" . El 5 de enero de 2017 se anunció que Aimer escribió una canción para la exhibición culinaria japonesa "Tabegamisama no Fushigina Resutoranten" dirigida por el estudio de entretenimiento multimedia Moment Factory. Un día después de que se revelara en el perfil oficial de Twitter de Aimer que el nombre de la canción para la exposición sería "Kachō Fūgetsu". Más tarde, también se reveló otro sencillo, que se usaría como tema de apertura para el drama japonés Ubai ai, fuyu, titulado "Kogoesōna Kisetsu Kara", y se lanzaría el 10 de febrero de 2017. Sucesivamente, se anunció la fecha de lanzamiento. , 3 de mayo de 2017, para dos compilaciones que contienen las canciones más famosas de Aimer, BEST SELECTION "Blanc" y BEST SELECTION "Noir". En las compilaciones también se incluirán los dos nuevos singles, además de muchas canciones de sus álbumes anteriores. Su single "Ref: rain", fue lanzado digitalmente el 18 de febrero de 2018 y recibió un lanzamiento físico el 21 de febrero de 2018. La canción se usa como el tema final de la serie de televisión de anime 2018 Koi wa Ameagari no You ni. El 7 de septiembre de 2018, Aimer lanzó el sencillo "Black Bird", que se utilizó como tema principal para la adaptación cinematográfica japonesa de acción en vivo del manga Kasane. El 9 de enero de 2019, Aimer lanzó el sencillo "I beg youo" para la película de anime Fate / stay night: Heaven's Feel II. lost butterfly. La canción se convirtió en su primer single #1 en la lista de Oricon. El 1 de febrero, se anunció que Aimer lanzará dos álbumes, Sun Dance y Penny Rain, el 10 de abril de 2019. Grabó el tema de cierre "Torches" para la adaptación al anime de la serie de manga Vinland Saga. Discografía Albums Aimer_-_Sleepless_Nights.jpg|Sleepless Nights 03.10.2012 Aimer_-_Midnight_Sun.jpg|Midnight Sun 25.06.2014 Aimer_-_DAWN.jpg|DAWN 29.07.2015 Aimer_-_daydream_(Regular_edition).jpg|daydream 21.09.2016 Aimer_-_Sun_Dance.jpg|Sun Dance 10.04.2019 Aimer_-_Penny_Rain.jpg|Penny Rain 10.04.2019 Best Albums *2017.05.03 BEST SELECTION "blanc" *2017.05.03 BEST SELECTION "noir" Compilation Albums *2019.04.10 Sun Dance & Penny Rain Cover Albums *2011.05.11 Your favorite things (Digital) *2012.12.12 Bitter & Sweet Split Albums *2014.06.25 UnChild (SawanoHiroyukinZk:Aimer) *2014.08.13 Another Me (Fukui Mai x Aimer) Mini-Albums *2013.11.20 After Dark *2014.09.03 Dareka, Umi wo. EP (誰か、海を。) Singles *2011.09.07 Rokutousei no Yoru / Kanashimi wa Aurora ni / TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR *2011.12.14 Re:pray / Sabishikute Nemurenai Yoru wa (寂しくて眠れない夜は) *2012.02.22 Yuki no Furu Machi / Fuyu no Diamond (雪の降る街 / 冬のダイヤモンド) *2012.08.15 Anata ni Deawanakereba ~Kasetsu Touka~ / Hoshikuzu Venus *2013.03.20 RE: I AM EP *2014.05.21 StarRingChild EP *2014.12.17 broKen NIGHT / holLow wORlD *2015.06.03 Brave Shine *2016.05.11 ninelie EP *2016.07.06 insane dream / us *2016.08.17 Chouchou Musubi (蝶々結び) *2016.11.16 Akane Sasu / everlasting snow (茜さす) *2017.10.11 ONE / Hana no Uta / Rokutousei no Yoru Magic Blue ver. (ONE / 花の唄 / 六等星の夜) *2018.02.21 Ref:rain / Mabayui Bakari (眩いばかり) *2018.09.05 Black Bird / Tiny Dancers / Omoide wa Kirei de *2019.01.09 I beg you / Hanabiratachi no March / Sailing (花びらたちのマーチ) *2019.08.14 Torches *2020.03.25 Haru wa Yuku / marie (春はゆく) Digital Singles *2012.05.11 Hoshikuzu Venus (星屑ビーナス) *2013.08.14 Nemuri no Mori (眠りの森) *2015.02.22 Kimi wo Matsu (君を待つ) *2017.02.10 Kogoesou na Kisetsu Kara (凍えそうな季節から) *2019.05.05 STAND-ALONE Other Singles *2015.06.05 Live at anywhere Analog Singles *2015.07.29 Brave Shine / broKen NIGHT Video Releases *2017.12.13 Aimer Live in Budokan "blanc et noir" (Aimer Live in 武道館 "blanc et noir") *2018.10.31 Aimer special concert with Slovakia Kokuritsu Housou Kyouku Gakudan "ARIA STRINGS" Compilations / Other *2011.09.21 NO.6 ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK (#19 Rokutosei no Yoru (TV SIZE)) *2012.04.25 BLEACH BEST TRAX (#8 Re:pray) *2012.10.24 "Natsuyuki Rendezvous" Original Soundtrack (#35 Anata ni Deawa Nakereba ~Kasetsu Toka~ (TVsize)) *2014.10.01 Galileo Galilei - See More Glass (#3 Banana Fish to Hamabe to Kuroi Niji with Aimer) *2014.10.08 Kidou Senshi Gundam UC COMPLETE BEST (#10 RE:I AM, #12 StarRingChild) *2014.10.22 Zankyou no Terror Original Soundtrack 2 -crystalized- (#18 Dare ka, Umi wo.) *2015.02.04 SawanoHiroyukinZk - BEST OF VOCAL WORKSnZk (#18 RE:I AM) *2015.09.09 SawanoHiroyukinZk - o1 (#7 Song of ..AM, #13 s-AVE) *2015.10.07 Fate/stay night Blade Works Original Soundtrack II & Original Drama CD Curtain Call ~LET US DRIVE TOGETHER~ (Disc 1 #24 LAST STARDUST (soundtrack edit)) *2016.01.27 Galileo Galilei - Sea and The Darkness (#5 Bed / Love Song feat. Aimer) *2016.02.16 Fate/stay night Blade Works Original Soundtrack II (#24 LAST STARDUST (soundtrack edit)) *2016.02.24 MIKA NAKASHIMA TRIBUTE (#4 ORION) *2016.06.29 SawanoHiroyukinZk - Into the Sky EP (#3 bL∞dy f8 -eUC-, #7 bL∞dy f8 -eUc- (TV size)) *2016.08.31 GROWN KIDS - KINGS OF THE PLAYGROUND (#13 Bright Stars feat. Aimer) *2016.10.26 Kidou Senshi Gundam RE:0096 COMPLETE BEST (Disc 1 #3 bL∞dy f8 -eUC-, #9 RE:I AM, #10 StarRingChild; Disc 2 (Live at SawanoHiroyukinZk “RE:UnChild” (2016/08/14 @ TOYOSU PIT)) #2 StarRingChild -English ver.-, #3 bL∞dy f8 -eUC-, #4 But still..., #7 REMIND YOU, #8 EGO, #9 BEYOND THE TIME ~Mebiusu no Uchuu wo Koe te~, #13 Beginning~Ryuusei no Namida, #16 RE:I AM, ) *2016.12.30 SawanoHiroyukinZk - e of s (#2 ninelie cry-v) *2017.05.24 Natsume Yujincho Go·Roku Music Collection "Soko ni Saite Kita Hana e" (#21 Akane Sasu (TV Size)) *2017.07.27 illion - P.Y.L (#3 Told U So (additional vocals by Aimer)) *2017.09.20 SawanoHiroyukinZk - 2V-ALK (#8 ninelie cry-v) *2018.03.07 androp - cocoon (#12 Memento mori with Aimer) *2019.03.09 SawanoHiroyukinZk - R∃/MEMBER (#5 i-mage by SawanoHiroyukinZk:Aimer) *2019.12.18 Fate song material (#3 Brave Shine / Aimer, #6 LAST STARDUST, #10 broKen NIGHT / Aimer, # 11 holLow wORlD / Aimer, #12 Open The Doors / Aimer) Colaboraciones *SawanoHiroyukinZk - RE/MEMBER (2019) *androp - Memento Mori (feat. Aimer) (2018) *Hiroyuki Sawano - Ninelie Cry-v (2017) *ONE OK ROCK - Listen (feat. Avril Lavigne) (Aimer como voz de fondo) (2017) *Grown Kids - Bright Stars (feat. Aimer) (2016) *illion - Told U So (2016) *Hiroyuki Sawano - bL∞dy f8 -eUC- (2016) *Galileo Galilei - Bed / Love Song (feat. Aimer) (2016) *Hiroyuki Sawano - Song of ..AM (2015) *Galileo Galilei - Banana Fish to Hamabe to Kuroi Niji" (with Aimer) (2014) Temas para Dramas *STAND-ALONE tema para Anata no Ban-desu (2019) *Koi Wazurai tema para Shirayuki a Ookami-kun ni wa Damasarenai (2019) *Sailing tema para Les Miserables (2019) *Koiwazurai tema para Manatsu no Ookami-kun ni wa Damasarenai (2017) *Kogoe Souna Kisetsu Kara tema para Ubai Ai, Fuyu (2017) *Hoshikuzu Venustema para Koi Nante Zeitaku ga Watashi ni Ochite Kuru no Darou ka? (2012) Temas para Películas *Black Bird tema para Kasane (2018) Temas para Anime *Torches tema para Vinland Saga (2019) *I beg you tema para Fate/stay night Feel II.lost butterfly (2019) *Ref:rain tema para Koi wa Ameagari no You ni (2017) *Akane Sasu tema para Natsume's Book of Friends (2016) *Ninelie with chellly tema para Koutetsujo no Kabaneri (2016) *Last Stardust tema para Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) *Brave Shine tema para Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) *Dareka, Umi wo. tema para Zankyou no Terror (2014) *RE:I AM tema para Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2013) *Anata ni Deawanakereba: Kasetsu Toka tema para Natsuyuki Rendezvous (2012) *Re:pray tema para BLEACH (2011) *Rokutousei no Yoru tema para No. 6 (2011) Programas de TV *Aimer SPECIAL (Space Shower TV, 2016) *MUSIC CAPSULE -Aimer "DAWN" SPECIAL- (Space Shower TV, 2015) Programas de Radio *Inspiration of Iceland with Aimer... (J-WAVE『SUNDAY SESSIONS』, 2017) *Aimer ベストアルバムリリース記念スペシャルラジオドラマ 〜君の声が聴こえる〜 (JFN, 2017) *AimerL Note / AimerLノート (CBC, 2017) *Spotify TOKYO VAGABOND (J-WAVE『SONAR MUSIC』, 2016) Tours *Aimer Hall Tour (31-Octubre-2018 al 26-Enero-2019) *Aimer Fan Club Tour ”été” (7-Agosto-2018 al 13-Agosto-2018) *amazarashi × Aimer Asia Tour 2018 (3-Marzo-2018 al 5-Abril-2018) Premios *2015 Music Jacket Awards - Second Prize - Dare ka, Umi wo. *2015 Newtype Anime Awards - Best Theme Song “Brave Shine” (from anime Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works) *2017 CD Shop Awards - Sub-Grand Prix Daydream Curiosidades *Género musical: Jpop, Jazz, Pop-rock *Sello discográfico: SME Records *Agencia: agehasprings *Debut: Septiembre 2011. *Su nombre proviene del verbo "Aimer" en francés que significa "amar". *El 18 de agosto de 2016, para el álbum "Daydream" que se lanzó el 21 de septiembre presentó colaboraciones con artistas como Taka (ONE OK ROCK), Yojiro Noda (RADWIMPS), TK (Ling tosite sigure), Chelly (EGOIST), Takahito Uchisawa (androp), Hiroyuki Sawano, Sukima Switch y Mao Abe. Taka, además, produjo cuatro nuevas canciones para este álbum, mientras que TK proporcionó dos. *El 20 de agosto de 2016, Aimer reveló su rostro por primera vez en Music Station con la canción "Chouchou Musubi". *Los álbumes "Penny Rain" y "Sun Dance" se lanzaron simultáneamente como parte del álbum recopilatorio "Sun Dance & Penny Rain". *El álbum "Sun Dance" incluye tres canciones de sus últimos singles (lanzamientos físicos y digitales): "ONE", "Hanabiratachi no March" y "Omoide wa Kirei de", junto con siete nuevas composiciones. La canción "Koi Wazurai" se lanzó el 18 de marzo de 2019 como un prelanzamiento digital. *El álbum incluye seis "Penny Rain" incluye canciones de sus últimos singles (tanto físicos como digitales): "I beg you", "Black Bird", "Sailing", "Mabayui Bakari", "Ref:rain" and "Hana no Uta", junto con tres nuevas composiciones y una nueva versión de "i-mage ". La canción "i-mage " fue lanzada el 18 de marzo de 2019 como un prelanzamiento digital, la versión original de la canción fue lanzada en el tercer álbum de estudio del compositor Sawano Hiroyuki un mes antes. Galería Aimer_01.jpg Aimer_02.jpg Aimer_03.jpg Aimer_04.jpg Aimer_05.jpg Aimer_06.jpg Aimer_07.jpg Aimer_08.jpg Aimer_09.jpg Aimer_10.jpg Aimer_11.jpg Aimer_12.jpg Aimer_13.jpg Aimer_14.jpg Aimer_15.jpg Aimer_16.jpg Aimer_17.jpg Aimer_18.jpg Aimer_19.jpg Aimer_20.jpg Aimer_21.jpg Aimer_22.jpg Aimer_23.jpg Aimer_24.jpg Aimer_25.jpg Aimer_26.jpg Aimer_27.jpg Aimer_28.jpg Aimer_29.jpg Aimer_30.jpg Aimer_31.jpg Aimer_32.jpg Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Solistas Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Compositor Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Cantantes